tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
You, Murderer
"Up to his neck in mystery and murder! Plastic surgery makes a criminal look like Humphrey Bogart!" -- DVD description for the episode Plot Plastic surgery makes a criminal look like Humphrey Bogart. Years later, he's a successful businessmen. His angry wife finds out about his past and threatens him. He asks his plastic surgeon friend to end her. Twist after twist ensues. Opening Segment '' "Hello... how are you? I'm Fearest Gump. Hi, care for a shockolate? You sure? My mummy always said: life is like a box of shockolates, you never know what you gonna get... Some times you get a fudgescream, sometimes you get no-guts...Know what else mummy said? She said: scary is as scary does. Which brings to mind the man in tonight's terror tale. He's just dying to get out of the mess he's in... literally! It's a little piece of horrid candy I call: You, Murderer."'' Closing Segment '' "You know, I kind of feel sorry for Lou. Surely, there's got to be an easier way to get an Oscar. I hope my story didn't scare you too much Mr. Hitchcock. Actually, I'm a very big fan of yours. If you want, you can tell me a story."'' over to see Mr. Hitchcock's skeleton being pecked by crows and then pans back to the Crypt Keeper "Hmm, I guess he knows the pecking order now." Trivia * The episode "You, Murderer" incorporated footage of Humphrey Bogart with new footage of an impersonator. Bogart is actually credited as a guest star in the episode. This may be the first time that a TV series has given a guest star credit to an actor who has been dead for close to 40 years. * Isabella Rossellini's monologue ("You'll have to do the thinking for both of us") is a direct spoof of lines famously delivered by her real-life mother, Ingrid Bergman. * Sherilyn Fenn got married the day before the shooting of the episode. * The season six, episode fifteen, "You, Murderer", was the only episode that used computer graphics imagery. This was for "resurrecting" the long deceased Humphrey Bogart, by using old films to digitally insert his face on either a stand-in, or a dummy, in scenes where the main character's face is shown in mirrors and other reflective surfaces, since the whole episode is seen through his point of view. The effects were done by Industrial Light & Magic, which also previously worked on Robert Zemeckis' Oscar winning film, Forrest Gump (1994). * Lou's plastic surgeon goes by the name of Oscar. Robert Zemeckis, the director of this episode, would himself win an Oscar for directing Forrest Gump (1994) two months after this episode aired. In addition, the movie would win 5 additional Oscars, including a Best Actor win for Tom Hanks, who had directed and started in the Tales From the Crypt episode "None But the Lonely Heart". Also, Forrest Gump is parodied in the bookending Crypt Keeper sequences of this episode. Finally, Humphrey Bogart, who "plays" Lou (through special effects and archival footage), won his own Oscar for his role in The African Queen (1951). Gallery You-Murderer-tales-from-the-crypt-40706458-1081-1600.jpg|Mike Vosburg's comic cover MV5BOTU3NjA5NDYwMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTc4MTU2MjE@._V1_.jpg TFTC-Season-6-Stills-tales-from-the-crypt-8241403-638-480.jpg|Oscar and Betty see if Lou is really dead TFTC-Season-6-Stills-tales-from-the-crypt-8241393-638-480.jpg Cryptkeeper-tales-from-the-crypt-40371633-500-281.gif Cryptkeeper-tales-from-the-crypt-40371634-500-281.gif Cryptkeeper-tales-from-the-crypt-40371636-500-281.gif Cryptkeeper-tales-from-the-crypt-40371631-500-281.gif Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 6